Frozen Time
by Dust-of-Moon
Summary: Il n'y avait pas de vainqueur, il n'y en avait jamais. Bientôt, il serait aveugle, insensible à ce monde qu'étaient les shinigamis… Il reviendrait à sa vie passée comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, un cauchemar auquel il avait donné dix ans de sa vie. Il aurait voulu tout recommencer. YAOI IchiHitsu, Time Travel, Godlike Ichigo.
Ohayo mina !

J'ai décidé sur un coup de tête d'écrire cette fiction, je cherchais des fics IchiHitsu et je n'en trouvais aucune que je n'avais pas déjà lu alors je me suis simplement dit : "Pourquoi ne pas en écrire une ?", et donc me voilà avec cette magnifique (ou pas) fanfiction, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ^^. J'aimerais vous dire que je posterais régulièrement, mais comme le souligne le verbe "j'aimerais", ça risque de ne pas être la cas, surtout que je me suis promis de faire de longs chapitres !

En tout cas, si vous êtes là c'est déjà ça, ça veut dire que mon résumé vous à attiré ou l'image de couverture et peut-être même les deux ;). Donc, je tiens à préciser encore une fois (c'était indiqué dans le résumé) que cette fic est un **YAOI** , donc les personnes homophobes ou tout simplement non intéressés, vous pouvez passez votre chemin (même si vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez). Bon, après tout, vu que je suis partie comme ça autant faire un récapitulatif en entier et pas à moitié, vous pouvez toujours sauter si ça ne vous intéresse pas. Donc, le couple sera… **IchiHitsu** pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est du Ichigo X Toshiro (et non, Ichigo n'est pas un pédophile ! Après tout, le plus vieux des deux est Toshiro en terme d'âge et puis dans ma fic, il est comme dans les derniers chapitres de Bleach au niveau du physique, donc il a l'air un peu plus grand que au début de Bleach)

Dans cette fic, je tiens à préciser que Ichigo sera en mode… **Godlike** , pour les ignorants (il doit y en avoir très peu mais ça existe) qui ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire, vous repérerez dans _godlike_ les mots _god_ et _like_ , vous traduisez en français et hop ! Ça donne ça (en gros, si je ne me trompe pas, hein ?) : comme un dieu ; donc en bref, Ichigo en badass si vous voulez. Après ce petit cours de langue, je tiens à préciser qu'Ichigo et Toshiro seront légèrement OOC, mais ce n'est pas sans raison, ils ont vécu des choses… Traumatisantes, par conséquent ils peuvent avoir des fois une logique un peu dérangée ou des réactions exagérées lorsqu'ils s'emportent…

Bon, il faut aussi savoir, parce que ça, c'est très important, que la fic est un **Time Travel** (voyage dans le temps). Pour vous situer, Ichigo revient au moment où son père est encore capitaine de la dixième division, par conséquent, Rukia et Renji ne sont pas encore shinigami, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils n'apparaîtront jamais dans ma fic, mais ne vous attendez pas à les voir fréquemment.

 **Titre :** Frozen Time

 **Auteur :** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer :** Inutile de préciser que je ne possède pas Bleach (malheureusement), non, parce que sinon, on verrait Toshiro et Ichigo en train de… Eh bien, en train de faire ça. Byakuya et Renji s'embrasser avec passion dans les recoins sombres ou alors Ukitake et Kyoraku… Et puis, car il n'y a pas que du yaoi dans ce monde, Yoruichi et Urahara en train de flirter un peu tout le temps :3 !

 **Rating :** M, car il y aura des scènes de tortures et comme je ne sais pas trop si elles sont choquantes où non, je le mets pour au cas où ! Et puis, il y aura surement quelques petites scène explicites entre Toshiro et Ichigo, même si je n'en suis pas encore sûre.

 **Couple :** Kurosaki Ichigo X Hitsugaya Toshiro

 **Résumé :** Ichigo avait sacrifié dix ans de sa vie dans cette guerre. Il refusait d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tirer un trait dessus pour revivre parmi les humains. Il était prêt à changer le monde et son équilibre, à bouleverser les lois de l'univers, prêt à changer le cours du temps, le modifier malgré toutes les conséquences que cela aurait par la suite. **YAOI IchiHitsu** , **Time-Travel** , **Ichigo Godlike**.

 **Remerciements :** Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-lectrice GreyFullbuster2a qui m'as beaucoup aidé pour débuter cette fanfiction (notamment grâce à ses commentaires encourageants) :3

 **/!\ IMPORTANT** **/!\**

Si jamais vous avez une idée, une envie, quelque chose que vous voudriez voir arriver dans la fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour le signaler et je verrais ce que je peux faire ! :)

 **/!\ IMPORTANT** **/!\**

Bon après je me vois obligé de rappeler deux, trois trucs pour les personnes qui en auront besoin.

 **Lexique :**

 ** _Hogyoku :_** C'est une petite sphère de couleur bleu-violet créée pour supprimer les frontières entre Shinigami et Hollow. Elle a aussi la capacité de sentir les cœurs de ceux qui l'entourent et de matérialiser leurs désirs les plus profonds.

 ** _Mugetsu :_ ** C'est l'ultime forme du Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo a alors les cheveux longs et noirs ainsi que les yeux rouges.

 _ **Shihakusho :** _ Uniforme des shinigamis.

* * *

 _Un bruit régulier brisait le silence qui régnait dans l'espace confiné plongé dans le noir. Une odeur de renfermé et de moisissure flottait dans l'air, les murs ainsi que le sol en pierre étaient glacés. Un homme était prostré par terre avec un sourire effrayant sur le visage, son pied tapant le sol à intervalle régulier._

 _« Arrête ça, grogna une voix provenant d'un coin de la pièce, tu vas me rendre fou._

 _\- Moi, c'est ce silence qui me rend fou » répondit l'autre d'une voix enrouée._

 _Un rire résonna dans la pièce alors qu'une petite silhouette se levait pour s'approcher de l'autre._

 _« Je t'ai connu plus enjoué Kurosaki-kun, lâcha d'une voix faussement joyeuse la personne qui s'était mise debout._

 _\- Shiro-chan ! s'écria l'autre d'une voix suraiguë_

 _\- N'imite pas Hinamori…_

 _\- Alors arrête de te prendre pour Orihime… »_

 _Un silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que les deux inconnus poussaient un profond soupir de lassitude, l'un passant une main sur son visage, l'autre en secouant la tête._

 _« On s'est fait avoir en beauté quand même, déclara le plus grand en riant, elles nous ont bien eu…_

 _\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit l'autre avec un petit gloussement. »_

 _Ils se turent lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent sèchement dans le couloir menant à leur cellule._

 _« Je te parie que c'est le grand aux cheveux noirs, dit le plus grand alors que l'ambiance s'était alourdie dans la pièce._

 _\- Ce sera le blond. » rétorqua l'autre._

 _Les cliquetis d'une clé déverrouillant la lourde porte en métal les firent taire tandis qu'ils se crispaient légèrement, un long grincement les firent frissonner alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement._

 _« Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, je commençais à me lasser de vous ! s'exclama une voix nasillarde._

 _\- Ce n'était malheureusement pas notre cas, cracha le plus grand avec hargne._

 _\- Voyons, Ichigo, je me réjouissais tellement de vous voir !_

 _\- Plaisir non partagé, dit haineusement celui qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole._

 _\- Eh bien, eh bien, ton séjour dans cette cellule n'a pas fait disparaître ton mordant, Toshiro, il serait peut-être temps d'arranger ça..._

 _\- Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour ! s'interposa violemment Ichigo, la tension perceptible dans sa voix._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Kurosaki ! s'énerva Toshiro._

 _\- Voyons, Shiro-chan, tu es dans un état pire que le mien, se moqua Ichigo en reprenant une voix féminine._

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai besoin de toi, Kurosaki-kun, lâcha le génie en lui lançant un regard glacial._

 _\- Allons, calmez vous, ne soyez pas jaloux, je vais m'occuper de vous deux aujourd'hui ! »_

 _Les deux prisonniers sursautèrent en se regardant avec appréhension ; ils se sentaient piégés comme une proie acculée par un prédateur._

 _« Je parie que tu vas crier comme une fillette, murmura Toshiro d'une voix cassée pour se redonner contenance._

 _\- Je te parie que tu crieras plus que moi, répondit Ichigo avec angoisse._

 _\- Vous êtes toujours en train de parier, fit remarquer l'inconnu._

 _\- Il n'y a que ça à faire, ici, dit Ichigo d'un ton mordant._

 _\- Il faudrait vraiment revoir l'aménagement, ton sens de l'hospitalité nous déçoit énormément Kurotsuchi ! » rajouta Toshiro._

 _Le scientifique eut un sourire fou avant d'appeler les gardes qui entrèrent dans la cellule au pas de course. Il saisit Toshiro et le plaqua au sol avant de lui arracher son haut tandis qu'Ichigo se figea en le voyant prendre une barre en fer qu'un homme lui tendait, un motif fumant à son bout._

 _« Il est temps de te punir pour ton impolitesse ! » ricana durement Mayuri en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres._

 _Ichigo s'élança vers le scientifique pour l'en empêcher, mais il se fit violemment plaquer au mur par un garde. Il voulut se débattre, cependant, ses jours d'emprisonnement l'avaient considérablement affaibli et il ne put que voir avec horreur la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux._

 _Le hurlement de Toshiro perça l'air, résonnant avec force dans la pièce. Kurotsuchi le marquait impitoyablement au fer rouge avec un rire dément, prenant plaisir à laisser la partie brûlante plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa peau. Il finit par lâcher Toshiro, le laissant tremblant sur le sol, la respiration hachée et s'avança vers Ichigo, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Ichigo sentit son ventre se tordre et son visage perdre ses couleurs, il tenta de se débarrasser de l'emprise du garde mais ne parvint qu'à se faire plus mal en sentant sa tête cogner durement le mur suite à un coup. Un goût métallique emplit sa bouche, sa tête tournait et bientôt le roux cria de souffrance en sentant le scientifique le marquer._

 _La douleur parcourait ses veines. La bouche grande ouverte, des sons inarticulés en sortaient. Il ne voyait plus rien, son corps était arqué, ses membres prêt à se briser sous la pression. Il hurlait à la mort comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors. La terreur se fit maître dans son âme et son esprit se vida de toute pensée. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cette torture dura, mais leurs bourreaux finirent par repartir, laissant les deux shinigamis inconscients sur le sol._

 ** _IchiHitsu X IchiHitsu X IchiHitsu_**

 _Ichigo revint lentement à la réalité, la respiration sifflante, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il s'était évanouit mais cela n'avait aucune importance, il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il se trouvait ici. Il se redressa péniblement en s'appuyant contre le mur, tentant d'oublier la cuisante douleur provenant de son omoplate. Il décolla ses mains du mur et fit un pas vers Toshiro, mais le sol se mit à tanguer et il reposa rapidement son corps contre la surface dure et froide pour reprendre son équilibre. Soudain, il fut prit d'un haut le cœur, il se plia en deux, son visage se crispa et il plaça sa main sur sa bouche en tentant de calmer sa respiration qui s'était brusquement accélérée. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vomit sur le sol, à genoux ; il resta dans cette position un moment les yeux fermés pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de son corps parcouru de frissons._

 _Les membres tremblants, il se remit debout en titubant et rejoint Toshiro qui était allongé au milieu de la pièce. Il s'accroupit en manquant de s'effondrer sur le petit génie et le secoua avec douceur. Toshiro gémit et ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant d'être lui aussi prit de convulsions. Ichigo l'aida à se tourner sur le côté où il vomit son maigre repas. Malgré ça, il continua a être prit de spasmes, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il régurgita de la bile qu'il commença enfin à se calmer. Le roux l'aida à se lever pour s'éloigner de la flaque malodorante._

 _« T'as crié comme une fillette, finit par lâcher l'un des deux._

 _\- Tu ne t'es pas vu, tu hurlais comme un cochon qu'on égorge…_

 _\- Jolie comparaison… »_

 _Toshiro poussa un cri de douleur alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Ichigo le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol, mais, il s'effondra bientôt avec lui, ne pouvant supporter le poids de son corps._

 _« Tu as été marqué où ? lui demanda Ichigo._

 _\- Dans le bas du dos… murmura Toshiro._

 _\- Allonge-toi, le sol est glacé, ça te fera du bien. » lui conseilla Ichigo en exécutant lui même ses propres recommandations._

 _Suite à ça ils se turent, cherchant à oublier l'enfer dans lequel ils se trouvaient et ce n'est qu'un long moment après qu'ils reprirent une dernière fois la parole._

 _« Je vais le faire souffrir, longtemps, et ensuite, je le tuerais, souffla haineusement Ichigo._

 _\- Ne crois pas tout faire tout seul, j'ai aussi le droit de lui faire regretter le moindre de ses actes. » répondit Toshiro d'une voix polaire promettant une mort certaine au concerné._

 _Le silence reprit à nouveaux ses droits et ne fut plus brisé ; ils avaient besoin de repos, ils le savaient, car le lendemain, tout recommencerait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à s'enfuir._

* * *

Ichigo poussa un hurlement de douleur, prostré ; il criait, le visage tourné vers le ciel orageux. Ses bras pendaient de chaque côté de son corps et ses longs cheveux noirs dus à son Bankai étaient éparpillés autour de lui dans une corolle sombre. Il sentit les bandes grises qui entouraient son corps se désagréger petit à petit et ses longs cheveux se dissiper en silence pour redevenir roux. Il ne bougea pas. Le regard toujours incliné vers le ciel, il souffrait. Autour de lui, des corps étaient éparpillés, immobiles et sans vie. L'air était lourd. Oppressant. Il ferma les yeux en serrant un peu plus le petit corps aux cheveux blancs contre lui. Il avait vaincu Aizen. À quel prix… Ils étaient presque tous morts, presque… Il ne restait que lui. Lui et Toshiro… Son regard se posa avec sur tendresse sur le génie blotti contre lui qui respirait péniblement. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire, ses pouvoirs le quittaient, lentement, mais sûrement, les morts et Toshiro commençaient à disparaître. Il avait eu recours à Mugetsu pour mettre fin à la vie d'Aizen et le résultat était là, plus jamais il ne reverrait d'âmes errantes, d'hollows ou de shinigamis.

Soudain, il sentit son corps s'enflammer, la douleur parcourant chacune des parcelles de son corps. Il fut prit de convulsions et ses hurlements furent d'autant plus déchirants. Certaines de ses blessures se rouvrirent sous ses mouvements brusques et le sang se mit à couler sur son torse, ses jambes et son visage. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparé à celle d'avoir perdu ses amis et sa famille.

 _Qui es-tu ?_

Il était un survivant. Il n'y avait pas de vainqueur, il n'y en avait jamais, pas après tout ces sacrifices, il avait trop perdu. Il ne possédait plus rien, même sa force finissait par l'abandonner ; bientôt, il ne verrait plus rien, il serait aveugle, insensible à ce monde qu'étaient les shinigamis… Il reviendrait à sa vie passée comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, un cauchemar auquel il avait donné dix ans de sa vie. Il aurait voulu tout recommencer.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Retourner en arrière pour les protéger, tous, les faire revenir à la vie pour pouvoir leur dire à quel point ils comptaient pour lui. Pour pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec eux : rire avec ses petites sœurs, se moquer de Rukia, se battre avec son père, fuir Kenpachi, boire avec Kyoraku pour se faire ensuite disputer par Toshiro… Il voulait les revoir ; à quoi bon s'être battu si, à la fin, il n'y avait plus que lui, s'il était seul… Non… Il restait le petit corps qui se tenait dans ses bras, il était encore vivant, mais plus pour très longtemps, le visage du capitaine aux cheveux blancs avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

 _Que vas-tu faire ?_

Il allait les faire revivre, par n'importe quel moyen. Car s'il y avait quelque chose après la mort d'un humain, il y en avait sûrement une autre après celle d'un shinigami. Il avait froid, le vent glacé agitait ses cheveux qui caressaient sa nuque et effleuraient ses clavicules. Toshiro n'avait cessé de lui dire pour se moquer de lui que cela lui allait tellement bien, que s'il avait était une fille, il se serait fait depuis bien longtemps agressé dans la rue. Un sourire amer se dessina sur es lèvres. Il était fatigué, usé, il se sentait vieux. S'il abandonnait, juste une fois, pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir ni à se battre. Lâcher prise, abandonner cette bataille perpétuelle dont sa vie était faîte depuis que sa mère était morte. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait et ne voudrait jamais renoncer à sa vie de shinigami... Quelle ironie, il n'avait jamais autant souffert depuis que tout cela lui était arrivé, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans…

 _Abandonner ?_

Ichigo ferma les yeux ; il se dégoûtait, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si faible. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, il n'avait jamais eu le droit et il ne l'aurait jamais… Il devait arranger les choses, comme il l'avait toujours fait, car il était le seul qui le pouvait. Toshiro appelait ça le "syndrome du héros" et disait que s'il continuait sur cette voie, il ne survivrait pas longtemps. Cependant, Ichigo le savait, il était fait pour se battre, pour lutter comme un animal pour sa survie. Un énième hurlement de désespoir franchit ses lèvres avant que tout ne s'arrête et que le silence ne revienne. Oppressent et lourd. Silence d'acceptation. Finalement brisé par le bruit d'une goutte tombant sur le sol, suivie d'une autre, de petits martèlements tapant le sol sans s'arrêter, de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fort. Une odeur de terre mouillée commença à se répandre dans l'air. Ichigo avait toujours aimé cette senteur, agréable et relaxante. Calme. Il inspira longuement par le nez en fermant les yeux avec résignation. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

 _À quoi es-tu prêt ?_

Il allait tout changer. Ichigo était prêt à tout, il avait sacrifié dix ans de sa vie dans cette guerre, il pouvait bien donner le reste. Il refusait d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tirer un trait dessus pour revivre parmi les humains. Il était prêt à changer le monde et son équilibre, à bouleverser les lois de l'univers, prêt à changer le cours du temps, le modifier malgré toutes les conséquences que cela aurait par la suite.

 _Vraiment ? Alors je t'aiderai._

Ichigo sentit son corps se contracter alors qu'une pression sur son esprit fit voler en éclat les barrières le protégeant. Un élément étranger s'introduit dans son monde intérieur, imposant sa présence alors qu'il tentait d'y résister vainement. Il hurla alors que son corps s'arquait une dernière fois, un feu inconnu parcourant son corps, ses veines, son sang. Il finit par retomber sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, les yeux grands ouverts, évanoui.

 **IchiHitsu X IchiHitsu X IchiHitsu**

Ichigo ouvrit péniblement les yeux éblouit par la lumière, il tenta de se lever, cependant, aucun de ses muscles ne lui répondirent. Il ne pouvait que rester immobile à regarder le ciel bleu et les quelques nuages blancs et cotonneux qui le traversait. Le temps était doux, et il se sentait étrangement calme. Le silence régnait et il n'y avait aucune notion de temps. Le shinigami s'endormit sans même s'en apercevoir, bercé par le vent qui caressait son visage et ne se réveilla qu'un long moment après. Il se redressa péniblement en regardant attentivement autour de lui. De l'eau s'étendait à l'infini autour de lui, plane et immobile de temps en temps troublée par le vent qui effleurait le surface. Des arbres sortaient de l'eau pour s'élever dans le ciel. Certains étaient grands avec un tronc épais, d'autres plus fins et tordus restaient proches de la surface.

Ichigo cligna des yeux.

"Est-ce cela, la mort, murmura-t-il doucement, éblouit par la beauté du lieu"

Il était allongé sur la branche d'un arbre aux feuilles feuilles d'un vert tendre qui s'agitaient doucement sous la brise, faisant jouer les reflets du soleil sur l'eau. Ichigo se leva et sauta souplement sur un arbres dont le tronc se courbait au niveau de l'eau. Il s'accroupit et se pencha au-dessus de la surface en observant son reflet avec attention. Ses cheveux roux tombaient dans sa nuque, effleurant ses clavicules. Son œil droit était barré par une longue estafilade verticale qui barrait ses sourcils et descendait jusqu'à sa pommette. La pupille de cet œil avait vu son marron profond devenir pâle, presque blanc, suite à ce qu'on lui est affligé cette blessure. Son œil valide, lui avait perdu son éclat, il était acéré et dur. Impassible. Son oreille gauche était percé au lobe par un piercing noir, un peu plus haut, deux anneaux de la même couleur étaient placés côte à côte. Ichigo passa sa main sur les anneaux, il ne se souvenait pas de s'être percé les oreilles à cet endroit… Ni d'avoir une bague sur le pouce avec des inscriptions étranges… Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un mouvement dans l'eau le fit sursauter. Avec étonnement, il vit un banc de petits poissons s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

" _Ichigo_ "

Le shinigami se retourna et détailla la petite fille qui se tenait fièrement face à lui. Elle avait un visage fin et de grands yeux violets, ses cheveux atteignaient ses pieds. Ils étaient d'un bleu nuit à la racine et se dégradaient en un violet profond à la pointe, quelques mèches courtes étaient rouges sombres. Ses petits pieds étaient nus et laissaient derrière eux de petites pousses qui germaient sous ses pas sur le tronc de l'arbre. Elle était vêtu d'un court kimono rouge aux bordures pourpres qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et qui n'avait pas de manche. On pouvait voir un ornement de couleur or s'enrouler tel un serpent autour de son bras gauche en partant de l'épaule et un petit bracelet argenté attaché autour de sa cheville qui luisait faiblement sous la lumière du soleil. Il restèrent face à face un long moment, s'observant mutuellement avec attention jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'assombrisse, que le soleil ne se couche lentement et laisse apparaître la lune ainsi que les étoiles. Un vent tiède souleva avec douceur les cheveux d'Ichigo qui frissonna, ramené à la réalité.

"Qui es-tu ?"

La petite fille ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, laissant planer le silence un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Elle pointa son oreille du doigt.

" _Tant que tu les garderas, ils empêcheront tes pouvoirs de se manifester avec trop de puissance, ils agissent comme une barrière, si tu les enlève, tu regagneras toutes tes capacités, expliqua la fillette avant de désigner son pouce, la bague te permettra de cacher ta partie Hollow et celle Quincy_ "

Ichigo effleura du bout des doigts les anneaux sur ses oreilles en entendant ces mots avant d'inspecter sa bague couverte de hiéroglyphes avec curiosité.

"Qui es-tu ? répéta-t-il"

Sans lui répondre, l'inconnue s'approcha d'un pas léger, faisant apparaître de petits rameaux sur son passage et lui saisit la main avec délicatesse pour l'entraîner avec elle. Elle posa précautionneusement un pied sur l'eau, puis un autre avec lenteur avant de repartir avec vivacité sans pour autant lâcher le shinigami qui regardait avec émerveillement ses pieds fouler l'eau sans jamais s'y enfoncer. Bientôt, Ichigo aperçu une minuscule colline qui n'était pas beaucoup plus haute que la surface de l'eau dont elle sortait en pente douce. Elle était couverte par de longues herbes qui s'agitait doucement sous la brise. La fillette lâcha la main d'Ichigo au moment même où elle posa le pied sur la terre et il vit avec étonnement ses pieds s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la jeune fille sur la colline qui l'attendait maintenant au milieu de l'îlot juste à côté d'un sabre planté dans le sol. Une plante grimpante s'enroulait autour de la lame et de petites fleurs bourgeonnaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'arme. Il s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il fut juste à côté et la fixa longuement. Le roux s'assit en tailleur ne se décidant toujours pas à l'arracher du sol, il sentait que cela engendrerait de nombreuses conséquences, qu'elles soit positives ou négative… Il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour possible, cependant, il y était obligé, comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule alternative. Pourtant, il était une personne qui avait tendance à penser que l'on a toujours le choix, mais là, c'était différent… Il était irrémédiablement attiré vers le sabre. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon faisant danser des reflets orangés sur l'eau calme. Ichigo effleurât du bout des doigts le pommeau du sabre décoré par de petits losanges argentés, puis, il referma ses doigts dessus et sortit lentement la lame de la terre la libérant par la même occasion de la plante qui s'était enroulé autour d'elle. A peine le sabre fut-il retiré du sol que le shinigami releva la tête et regarda avec surprise la fillette.

"Hogyoku"

Le prénom ne fut prononcé sans aucune haine, juste de la surprise et soudain la plante s'agrandit, se transforma en arbre, des bourgeons apparurent puis éclorent, laissant apparaître de magnifiques fleurs de cerisier blanches. Ichigo, émerveillé, sentait les racines de l'arbre s'enfoncer dans son esprit, se liant à lui.

" _J'ai exaucé ton voeux et je t'ai fais revenir en arrière pour te donner la possibilité de changer le futur_ "

La jeune fille posa alors sa main sur le cerisier et se désagrégea lentement pour se fondre dans celui-ci. Ichigo se retrouva seul sur le petit îlot où se dressait maintenant un arbre fleurit dont les branches s'agitait doucement.

" _Ne laisse personne découvrir ta véritable identité ainsi que celle de ton compagnon_ "

 **IchiHitsu X IchiHitsu X IchiHitsu**

Ichigo cligna des yeux lorsque la lumière l'éblouit. Sa vision était flou et il ne parvenait pas a distinguer les formes qui l'entouraient. Il plissa les yeux et le paysage devint plus distinct, plus précis. De petits nuages blancs et cotonneux défilaient lentement dans le ciel bleu. Ichigo se redressa péniblement, les membres ankylosés et courbaturés. Il était allongé sur de la terre sèche et poussiéreuse, il voyait au loin de petites maisons délabrés autour d'une fontaine. Il avait l'impression de voir les choses en plus grand, plus large. Comme lorsque…

Ichigo sursauta quand un gémissement lui parvint, il se retourna vers l'origine du bruit et il vit quelques pas plus loin, Toshiro, allongé sur le ventre, la respiration difficile. Le roux s'approcha de blessé avec empressement, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui traversait ses membres à chacun de ses mouvements. Il glissa un bras sous les jambes de Toshiro et l'autre sous sa nuque pour le soulever, chancelant. Il marcha vers les maisons, se battant à chaque pas pour ne pas s'évanouir sur le sol. Il découvrit avec étonnement qu'elles étaient l'entrée d'une ville, sans même réfléchir, il rentra dans une maison dont la porte avait été arraché de ses gonds et les meubles renversés ou brisés avec violence. Ichigo monta à l'étage en s'appuyant sur le mur, manquant de lâcher le petit corps pressé contre son torse à tout moment. Il se laissa finalement tomber au sol, cependant, il se traîna derrière une table brisée en deux sur le côté dans le but de se camoufler de quelque conque intrus. L'épuisement l'emporta rapidement dans un repos réparateur, le corps de Toshiro toujours blottit dans ses bras. Même les bruits de pas pressés martelant le sol passant dans la rue au sol terreux, créant un fort contraste avec le silence qui régnait quelques instants auparavant dans le lieu, ne parvinrent à le sortir de sa torpeur.

 **IchHitsu X IchiHitsu X IchiHitsu**

Ichigo reprit conscience l'esprit embrumé, la nuit était tombée et seul la lumière de la lune éclairait le pièce d'une douce lumière argentée. Il baissa les yeux et laissa son regard errer sur le visage endormit de Toshiro qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Il retira ses bras en prenant garde à ne par le réveiller et se leva, il soupira de soulagement en constatant que ses courbatures avaient pratiquement toutes disparues. Il inspecta la maison avec prudence et finit par conclure que les habitants avaient disparurent suite à une agression, en effet, chaque pièce avaient été mises s'en dessus dessous et de manière intentionnelle, comme si le ou les responsables voulaient être reconnus, que tout le monde sache qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Mettant toutes ses découvertes de côtés, Ichigo rejoignit le shinigami aux cheveux blancs et le prit dans ses bras pour le transporter dans la pièce adjacente où se trouvait encore un lit double en plutôt bon état si l'on omettait le fait que le matelas avait été déchiré. Il l'allongea avec précaution et le recouvrit d'une couverture lacérée pas endroit. Il s'installa ensuite à côté de lui, les mains derrière la tête, sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans les vagues.

Ce n'est qu'un moment après qu'il remarqua qu'il avait oublié le plus important. Il portait toujours son haori de capitaine sur son épaule gauche tout comme son père et Toshiro avait encore le sien malgré les multiples déchirèrent et traces de sang qui le recouvraient. S'ils étaient vraiment retournés dans le passée comme le lui avait certifié Hogyoku, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à laisser quelqu'un les voire, tout comme leurs shihakusho, ils n'étaient pas shinigamis à cette époque. Ichigo se leva avant de lancer un regard vers l'endormit tout en pensant qu'il faudrait tendre les cheveux de Toshiro car cela attirerait trop l'attention, de plus, il était possible qu'il soit déjà shinigami à cette époque et cela pourrait engendrer quelques problèmes s'il était reconnu.

Ichigo secoua la tête avant d'aller dans une pièce adjacente pour s'accroupir devant une commode renversée. Il ouvrit un tiroir sans même prendre la peine de relever le meuble à la recherche de vêtements. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que quelques babioles sans importances. Après avoir fait le tour des meubles et placards de la maison, il trouva finalement quelques hauts et deux pantalons abîmés par le temps et l'usure. Le roux retourna dans la pièce où se trouvait Toshro et eut la surprise de le trouver réveillé, sur la qui vive, inspectant avec méfiance ce qui l'entourait, s'attendant sûrement à se faire attaquer à tout moment. Le génie sursauta en l'apercevant avant de se détendre imperceptiblement en comprenant qu'il ne se trouvait pas en danger.

"Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu nous arriver pour que nous nous retrouvions dans cette maison à moitié délabrée ? demanda Toshiro un brin moqueur

-J'ai vaincu Aizen, commença Ichigo alors que Toshiro levait les yeux au ciel

-Je n'en doute pas, sinon je ne pense pas que nous serions toujours en vie, répliqua-t-il avant de lui faire signe de continuer ses explications

-Ensuite, Hogyoku à… Elle… Enfin… C'est difficile à expliquer… Mais, ça va te sembler incroyable…

-Kurosaki ! l'interrompis Toshiro avec exaspération, cesse de tourner autour du pot !

-Mais…

-Commençons par le début, reprit Toshiro avec lassitude, premièrement, pourquoi ton oeil aveugle est devenu violet, deuxièmement, comment se fait…

-QUOI ?! le coupa Ichigo avec effarement en se précipitant vers un morceau de miroir brisé sur le sol pour voir son reflet"

La pupille de son oeil aveugle était devenu d'un violet irréel, légèrement lumineux. Choqué, il laissa tomber le bout de glace sur le sol où il se brisa violemment.

"Qu'est ce que… s'écria Ichigo sa voix montant en crescendo"

" _Calme toi Ichi, le coupa Hogyoku_ "

"Que je me calme ? murmura dangereusement Ichigo"

" _C'est un effet secondaire dû à ma présence dans ton esprit, la pierre dans laquelle je réside doit obligatoirement se trouver sur le corps de mon contractant, Aizen m'avait sur le torse, étant donné que tu as perdu l'usage de ton oeil, je m'y suis installé, de plus, cela t'as permis de recouvrir l'usage de la vue… Pour dire vrai, cet oeil me permet aussi de voir ce qu'il se passe autour de toi quand je suis dans ton monde intérieur_ "

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt avant de lever la main pour la passer plusieurs fois devant son visage. Il la laissa ensuite retomber le long de son corps, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises comprenant enfin pourquoi son champ de vision lui avait semblé plus élargit à son réveil… Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder fiévreusement autour de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres tandis que Hogyoku riait doucement.

"Kurosaki, tu vas te calmer tout de suite et me laisse terminer, l'interrompis Toshiro avec une apparente lassitude, donc, je reprends, pourquoi as-tu l'oeil violet ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours sous la forme de Mugetsu, tu n'étais pas sensé perdre tes pouvoirs de shinigamis ? Et par la même occasion, depuis quand parles-tu tout seul ?"

Toutes ces questions firent rapidement revenir Ichigo sur Terre, qui arrêta brusquement de sourire. Il détourna le regard en poussant un long et profond soupir. La journée allait être longue, songea-t-il avec désespoir.

* * *

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plût, si c'est le cas, se serait sympa de laisser une review, avec votre avis :3, de plus, cela me donnera du courage pour écrire la suite !

Je sais que je me répète mais si vous souhaitez voir quelque chose arriver dans cette fic, n'hésitez pas à le dire, et je le ferais surement :3


End file.
